


Sword and Snowballs

by TwiceALady



Series: Hansanna for the Holidays [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Erections, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Mild Language, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceALady/pseuds/TwiceALady
Summary: When a snowball retaliation goes awry, Hans finds himself in an increasingly awkward position with his ex fiancée, who now happens to be the new queen of Arendelle.Written for Hansanna for the Holidays 2020 Day 6 Winter Wonderland prompt
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Series: Hansanna for the Holidays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sword and Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, you can put this in the 'Goose AU' from this past year's Hansweek.

It started with a snowball.

The whole thing could have easily been avoided had it not been for that damn snowball. Of course, his three closest in age siblings, Stefan, Klaus, and Lennart had to be awful to begin with. Worse since the holiday season had started, and _she_ had arrived. They couldn’t help it, really. Hans was a wounded animal regardless of how hard he’d tried to conceal it.

It had been like blood in the water. They could smell their prey and hone in easily on him, knowing exactly where to strike to make it hurt. Aware of his distress and turmoil, they circled; all knowing the history. What she had been to him…what he had been to her. He’d never been an easier target.

Not even when he’d returned home almost four years ago had it been _this_ easy for them. Because _this time_ , she’d brought someone with her. A new fiancé.

And a terrible one at that. A severe downgrade that Hans could hardly believe she had chosen for herself. She was so much better than that. Deserved so much more. Sure, he felt the humiliation of being replaced with such an oaf of a man, but _God,_ what was worse was the sting of second-hand embarrassment he felt for _her_ every single time the guy opened his mouth, or even showed up at any of the royal functions. The man was a complete social pariah.

His brothers all delighted in the fact that in the end, his former fiancée had actually become the new queen of Arendelle…and that the man by her side to share that responsibility with was nothing short of an uncouth, country bumpkin. A joke…and _not_ Hans.

Not Hans, because he had severely screwed it all up years ago. Cut his losses, and showed his hand too early, when really, he should have just played the long game. Should have just stuck by her…even when it had been clear it was useless…

He still hated her sister for that. Blamed her for putting him in a position that had forced him to choose wrong. He _hated_ being wrong. Especially now, knowing that he had chosen the correct sister to the path of the Arendelle crown in the first place. Unlike everyone else, _he_ knew a queen when he saw one.

And Anna looked damn good in a crown.

For his part, he’d been nothing but a model prince since the _Arendelle Incident._ The height of decorum and manners, knowing his place, knowing what was expected of him, and knowing his father would kick his ass straight to the moon if he fucked up relations with Arendelle for the Southern Isles _again._ So, he played his part, avoiding Anna— _Queen_ Anna—wherever he could, and when he couldn’t, he was polite and respectful, displaying all the courtesy befitting of her station.

He had been _perfect_. No trouble from him. No incidents or slights or faux pas or mistakes. People had almost forgotten that he was _that_ prince. Anna never would, of course, but even she had seemed to let go of their past, preferring to play the benevolent queen instead. Their past was in the past, and though it would not be forgotten, it had stayed where it belonged with neither drudging it up.

Then the snowball happened.

One single moment to unravel it all.

In hindsight, he should have known better. Should have known that Klaus was up to something, should have suspected that Lennart and Stefan had riled him up on purpose…but no, they’d caught him at just the right time. He had thought he was being mature leaving the room and retreating to the gardens to cool down…and unfortunately, his brothers had already anticipated that _Perfect Prince Hans_ would do just that. He would not risk a scene.

Klaus had been waiting in the gardens, concealed behind the snow-covered hedges and as soon as Hans had rounded the corner—BAM! A snowball right in the chest, smack dab in the sternum!

It had knocked the wind right out of him—Klaus always did have a good arm—and had enraged his temper further. The straw that broke the camel’s back. He slipped a bit on the icy path but managed to dive behind the nearest tree for cover. Livid, he grabbed a fistful of snow, packing it hard—some ice hanging from the tree branches shoved in for good measure. _Hell, why not some pine needles too?_ Once he’d caught his breath, he jumped out from behind the tree and lobbed the snowball as hard as he could in his brother’s direction.

The ice laden monstrosity whipped towards his brother with such speed that Klaus would never dodge it and it would hit hard, preferably right in the throat—

Only things went horribly wrong in the few short seconds the snowball from Hell had taken to flight. It was one of those moments where time seemed to slow down to an agonizing crawl so that Hans could clearly see the hideous outcome of his actions play out in slow motion, knowing that there was no way to prevent any of it from happening. Not even a shout in her direction, a warning, would prevent Anna— _Queen Anna_ of Arendelle, _his ex-fiancée_ —from the catastrophe that awaited.

Even Klaus could see it, and that made it all the worse for Hans. His brother’s face shifted into one of acute horror as Anna unknowing walked directly into the path of Hans’s snowball. It told Hans all he had needed to know. This had not been planned. This had been a sheer fluke that Anna had shown up in this exact moment. She was not supposed to be here for this at all. Klaus would have looked smug instead of horrified if this had been planned.

Neither of them could stop it.

The snowball hit its unintended target with a sickening _thwack!_ Hitting her right smack in the head with the impact knocking her straight off her feet and onto her back, flat on the ground in the snow. Her tiny, abrupt shriek making his stomach turn.

_Oh shit. Oh hell. Oh fuck._

He had just nailed the Queen of Arendelle in the head with the worst snowball he’d ever created. He stared at his brother across the pathway in the aftermath, Klaus’s eyes wide and horrified as he slowly backed away from the scene and quietly took off down the garden path. Booking it the hell out of there and leaving Hans all alone at the scene of the crime. Red handed.

Or was he?

Anna hadn’t seen it was _him_ that had thrown the snowball. He could just as easily slip away and follow his brother’s suit. Pretend he hadn’t been here at all. That he knew _nothing_ about it. Except that she was sputtering on the ground, furiously brushing snow from her face and trying to right herself in a flurry of displaced petticoats and slender kicking legs. He couldn’t just leave her like that.

Guilt speared him for even thinking, however briefly, of just sneaking away undetected. Had it been any other woman, he’d have been rushing forward with aid and apologies immediately. Only this was Anna…and he and Anna had a history. _A bad one._

He groaned, knowing that the right thing to do was also the thing that was going to give him the most grief. This wasn’t going to benefit him at all, quite the opposite in fact. Anna was surely going to think he’d done it on purpose. And knowing his luck, Klaus had likely already run off to tattle.

All the more reason to make himself known to Anna and at least _try_ and fix this mess. He heaved a sigh, and rushed forward as gallantly as possible, the apologies quickly forming on his lips. “Oh my God! I am so sorry! Here—” he said reaching a hand out as he approached her, “let me help you—” But he never made it far enough to actually grasp her hand in his before he lost his own footing, slipping on a patch of ice in his haste and tumbling to the ground right on top of her.

He landed on her with enough force to make her moan pitifully under his weight, her soft, tiny frame breaking his fall. It dawned on him all too quickly that he was now lying on top of the new Queen of Arendelle, their bodies pressed together in a very compromising position. Heat rushed to his cheeks at the implications. _Oh God,_ he did _not_ need another incident.

“Get off of me!” she squealed rather indignantly, squirming underneath him in an attempt to free herself. “I don’t need _your_ help!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” he answered, flustered and much too loudly. “I didn’t mean—” She wriggled violently underneath him, her light floral perfume wafting to his nostrils and calling up a memory of her from long ago. _When she had been sweet and warm and in his arms by her choice…_

It caught him off guard. He didn’t know she still wore that scent, or how much he had missed the fragrance of her skin until now. Until reminded of all the good things that had once happened between them. 

Which only made matters worse.

Lovely Anna, _who had once been his_ , now angry and struggling beneath him had become a powder keg for instant disaster. The match already lit with the heat of her body and the friction of her erratic movements wrecking further havoc on his senses. It hit him much the way he figured lightning would, fast and out of nowhere, desire flooding his brain and sending signals of pleasure coursing through his body straight down to his nether region. His prick reacting quite inappropriately at the worst possible time in the history of all mankind.

This was so _not_ the time to get aroused.

_Jesus Christ!_ his mind hissed, _get the hell off of her now before you embarrass yourself further!_

He scrambled to get himself up, but fate, as usual, was going to be unkind, the ground underneath them a sheet of ice that prevented him from getting his weight up anywhere. Her, unable to kick herself out from under him. Her little heeled boots getting no grip on the ice. It was a goddamned mess. All any of their efforts had managed to do was get him unreasonably aroused and rock hard—the very thing he was desperately trying to prevent from happening.

His only saving grace, really, was his greatcoat, which masked the very visual, prominent ridge of his cock outlining his trousers. _What a fucking nightmare._ And all because of a stupid snowball.

He finally managed to get onto his knees—very briefly—before slipping right back down on top of her with a thud. This time, his erection making contact with her body and making him _throb._

_“Ah—”_ He bit off the moan, sucking in a deep breath through his teeth, and _trying_ to supress the intense shudder of desire that assaulted his entire body. _Trying and failing._

_Oh God…_

It was completely unfair how good it felt to be on her.

“ _Ow!_ ” she howled, her increased wriggling sending his dick into a maddened frenzy. “Hans, _move!_ Your sword is digging into my hip! Jesus! _Get off!”_ She shoved both her hands on his chest in an effort to move him. Thankfully unaware that it was not his sword that was causing her discomfort like she believed.

Knowing exactly where his cock was on her certainly did not help the situation for him though. He really didn’t need to know just how close he was to her… _complementary parts._ Or how excited that thought made him.

_Stop it! Stop thinking about it!_

She shoved him harder, the most delicious growly sound coming up from her throat with her effort, and now was _really not the time_ to be thinking about if she sounded like that in bed, but he could not help it. Not with his passion ramped up on overload, making him think the stupidest, lewdest things all while she continued to try and push him off.

She finally shoved him hard enough that he could rock backwards and off her, so that he was now lying on his back beside her. From there, he was able to regain what little sense he had and shuffle himself off the patch of ice and back onto his feet. He was finally able to hold out his hand to assist her, like he had originally intended. While she looked less than impressed to take his aid, scowling at him the whole time, she did take his hand.

He pulled her up off the ground and she immediately began dusting herself off and smoothing out her skirts. He apologized again, to which she grumbled a stiff reply of forgiveness. It was good enough for him. The unpleasant incident finally over and done with, and Hans, for once, able to escape unscathed from a hideous ordeal.

That was until Anna stopped brushing herself off and looked at him. Her head cocked inquisitively to the side as her eyes narrowed, a slight puzzled frown on her face as she stared at his waist.

He knew the exact moment she’d figured it out. She’d never been good at hiding her emotions.

The way she went a bit pale and her eyes widened when she realized he wore no sword or sword belt. The way her eyes drifted just a tad lower on his body and lingered there, her cheeks a sudden rush of pink as she quickly glanced away, embarrassed.

It was nowhere near his own mortification at being found out, or the heat that radiated off of his own cheeks and ears. He had to be beet red right now. His face hot enough to melt any snow. The humiliation of a lifetime. She was never supposed to find out just how much she had affected him— _could still affect him,_ even after all this time. Even after, well… _everything._

_Just act cool. Apologize again and walk away, right on past her like it’s not a big deal. Like you don’t know she knows. Forget this ever happened. Don’t go anywhere near her again._

He cleared his throat, the sound far more awkward than he had intended. “Well, I’ll…um…just be going. Sorry again about the whole—” he motioned vaguely with his hands at the ice as he began to walk past her, totally poised and collected. He was actually proud of how well he was handling it.

_Good, just like that, keep going. Just walk—Oh! Oh no!_

His heel connected with the icy patch they had only just escaped from, and Hans found himself slipping backwards. He flailed his arms helplessly in the air for a moment, trying to keep his balance before panicked instinct took over and he grabbed at something, _anything_ to keep him from falling again.

That something being Anna.

She let out a shriek as he went down taking her with him. Right back to where they had started. Only this time with Hans flat on his back in the snow, and Anna on top of him knowing full well that it was no sword pressing into her with vigor.

She fit perfectly against him, her supple curves embracing him, taunting him, teasing him with how perfect they had actually been together, and how now that could never be. An unpleasant reminder of how Hans had _almost_ had everything he could ever possibly have wanted. How deep down, he did still want her. Maybe always had.

He gulped, swallowing down the lump of emotion he didn’t want to recognize, not here, not now. Not while she was lying on top of him and not struggling to get off. Instead, keeping him pinned to the ground under her weight. Those amazing blue eyes arresting him and keeping him still and in his place.

“Hans?” she asked, her voice so quiet, so vulnerable with her face much too close to his that it nearly killed him. The warmth of her breath on his lips a kiss he hadn’t known he’d wanted or needed.

“Yeah?” The word thick on his tongue, surprised he could even make a sound to answer her.

“Are you happy to see me?”

He opened his mouth to answer her, to say the word that might change everything between them when fate intervened.

“Anna? Good grief! Hang on, I’ve got you!”

Their intimate moment broke, and Hans recognized the voice of their interloper—her fiancé. Suddenly, she was plucked right off of him and set down in the snow away from the sheet of ice. A look of wariness on the man’s face as he regarded Hans.

“It’s slippery,” Anna was explaining, her cheeks still bright pink as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “He was trying to help me, and we both fell.”

She did not mention the snowball.

To Hans’s surprise, the great blonde lummox seemed to accept this explanation and offered his hand to help Hans up as well. Hans reluctantly took it. The fiancé clamped his hand tightly with bone crushing strength, and their eyes locked in an unspoken challenge. The firmness of the man’s grip a warning Hans understood perfectly.

_Know your place._

And Hans did. _Oh,_ did he ever.

But he also now knew this guy saw him as a threat.

_Good._

He watched the pair leave, the fiancé’s arm slung protectively over Anna’s shoulder, hugging her closer to him in what Hans could only assume was an attempt to quell whatever insecurity, if any, Hans had caused. He was about to leave when Anna turned her head, looking back at him, a wistful, almost sensual look on her face as she met his gaze.

_Are you happy to see me?_

“Yes,” he whispered.

She smiled shyly at him before turning away, her cheeks flushing again, and he found himself smiling too.

It had started with a snowball.


End file.
